


Mother’s Day with the Superfamily

by JayTheAngelOfTheLord



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheAngelOfTheLord/pseuds/JayTheAngelOfTheLord
Summary: Happy Mother’s Day, Tony...I’m not pregnant Steve.....Remember that night in Oahu?..wait WHAT?!WAIT I’M GONNA HAVE A BROTHER??SHUT IT PETER.





	Mother’s Day with the Superfamily

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s Mother’s Day and I sent a funny little snippet to s.t.o.n.y.MCU on instagram and I actually decided to post it so if this turned out horrible I’m soooooo sorry and I take full blame on this one.

It’s Mother’s Day in the Avengers HQ. Now normally Tony would shrug off this day like he’s done with the previous years. Of course he cares deeply for his mother, especially for what he put her through, but ever since that fight in the bunker with Bucky and Steve, he feels like he would go off on the poor guy because he simply still can’t control his feelings. _Damn right he can’t, he ripped off his arm_.Tony ignored that part of his brain and got back to working on one of his suits. 

Usually he would get interrupted by Clint or Wanda or even Bruce warning him to _‘be careful with that Tony’_ but today was a mellow day strangely enough. Clint took the day off to be with the wife, Wanda went out to get some fresh air or _something_ , and Bruce went with Nat on a little road trip or _whatever_. The remaining few were busy with their mothers enjoying the day or just lingered around HQ with whatever they were doing like Peter, Vision, Bucky, and Steve. Only Steve left to go do some _god forsaken thing._ _‘It’ll only be a minute love, don’t worry your pretty little head.’_ As if Tony wouldn’t worry when Steve was here approximately 30 minutes ago. 

Tony stopped working and stood back on his chair and took a breath. Tony was exhausted, having woken up early just to sprint like Usain Bolt to the toilet to vomit last night’s dinner, which by the way, sprinting was _not_ his style. He should be used to it though, waking up to vomit ever since coming back from Hawaii on a mission with Steve, in this case, he’ll never trust runny orange scrambled eggs from Sunlight Inn **_EVER_** again. Tony rubbed his eyes and set back to work until Pete popped his head through the door.

“Hey Mr. Stark, you have like, almost a thousand flowers from some admirer in the kitchen, you should come and check this out.” Tony simply looked at him before heading over to the door replying with “Mr. Stark, really kiddo? I’m your father no need to get professional on me.” Peter smirked then frowned before heading to the elevator with Tony in tow. “I can’t help it you know, especially since it’s Mother’s Day an-“ “Don’t.” Tony interrupted, looking in his eyes and seeing the tears threaten to spill. He remembered how it felt when Pete was little and he heard of his parents death. He remembered what it was like when Pete also learned his aunt had killed herself shortly after. Peter still breaks himself up over that every Mother’s Day and he chooses to spend it in his room laying in bed and crying over it all, he thinks Tony doesn’t know but over the years he has figured why Pete still has the idea of Steve and Tony as a family. Tony just stared into his eyes and simply patted his back as the elevator door dinged as they got to the living and kitchen area. 

They stepped out of the elevator and headed to the kitchen where the first sight Tony’s eyes zoomed in on was the kitchen island being partly covered in an arrangement of hydrangeas, daisies, dandelions, daffodils, and roses. Tony was confused and appalled at the least, he walked over to them all and gazed there until Vision spoke from the corner of the room. “They have been coming in since 6 AM this morning sir, I assume you are delighted by whoever this person is.” _6 AM? Jesus Christ, who’s even up that early?_ The silence was short lived when in came Bucky carrying another bouquet of _whatever-those-are_ “And they seem to still be arriving!” He strained as he placed them on whatever available space on the poor island was left. When he set them down he groaned and dramatically turned with gusto to Tony with an annoyed look “Whoever this person is, they must be competing with Steve for your love or whatever you do _extremely_ well.” He mumbled the last part before stepping out into the living room to do whatever he was previously doing. Tony looked over the flowers before going over to the newest edition to roses and reading the little card on a stick, opening it up while Vision phased back into the wall to wallow alone in Wanda’s room from her absence. “Happy Mother’s Day?” Tony read, he looked to Peter as if to say _‘Is this your funny idea of a joke kid?’_ Pete looked back at him with the same quizzical look he had. It wasn’t until they heard the door open again that they were able to snap out of their staring contest. 

As if reading Tony’s mind, Steve bounds into the kitchen with a smile on his face only for it to be wiped off by his two loves confused looks until he eyed the rather garden-y kitchen island. Peter is the first to break the silence with “Pops, someone’s been sending dad all these flowers and they’re STILL coming in!” Steve makes his way over to Tony and places his hands on his hips before giving him a peck on the lips then speaking “Oh, I know, I just didn’t expect them to send this much.” Steve says all smoothly making Tony give him a look as if to say _‘it was you all along you smug prick?’_ While Peter simply yells (or squeals, in both Tony and Steve’s opinion) “I’m TOTALLY gonna snap this to my friends” prompting him to pull out his phone and nearly drop it trying to take a photo of Steve and his nauseated, chubby _(in Tony’s opinion, but Steve says again and again it’s just a little curve on his abdomen, which AGAIN Tony blames on his slight stomach bug from Hawaii)_ beau. 

Steve only turns his back to pick up a bouquet of daisies and place it in front of his chest like a little kid giving a flower he found on the playground to his crush, while the smile is still plastered on his face as he says “Happy Mother’s Day, Tony.” Now Tony is even more confused as he tilts his head to look up at Steve, yeah he can get pregnant but all of the sex they have been having Steve has used protection for all of the times. He stays that way until he speaks up “..But I’m not pregnant Stevie..?” As soon as those words left his mouth Steve’s face took a major turn and his ocean eyes looked down to the floor and his smile turned to an uneasy thin line on his face. He mustered up the courage after a while to utter the words “...Remember that night we spent in Oahu?” Tony simply gazed on thinking, of course he remembered Oahu. It was where they were working on a mission, where they had to share a hotel room together, where they got a little carried away, where things were said and confessed, where they first made love..

Wait.

_Wait._

_Did Steve use Protection?_

_Oh._

_Guess not._

“..wait WHAT?!” Tony snapped back to reality only to look at Steve and his widened eyes. “So I’m..pregnant!” His hands immediately flew to his belly after those words, he needed to think. “Wait, IM GONNA HAVE A BROTHER???” Peter exclaimed from some distant universe he came back from Tony thought. “PETER SHUSH.” Tony practically screamed, because he needed some time to think about the situation. Then it all hit Tony like a brick; the morning sickness, the weird weight gain, him being unable to walk up or down stairs anymore, him being hungry all the time, constant headaches, him nearly ripping Sam a new one over breaking some piece of hardware, what it was Tony had long forgotten. But it all made perfect sense.

“Hey” Tony was brought back by Steve’s hand intertwining his over his belly, flowers set back on the island. “You okay now?” Steve placed his hand on the small of Tony’s back, and _dammit_ , if that didn’t calm him down instantly and Steve placed kisses all over his face before glancing at Tony’s lips but stopped shortly to look in his eyes. “Better?” Tony only looked at the man he loved before blurting out “How did you find out before me?” Steve simply chuckled before stating “I’ve never seen someone as short and mouthy as you run for anything in your life, that and your vomit never ceases to terrify the hell out of me.” 

Tony smacks his arm causing Steve to laugh before hugging him and let go only to kiss him and pull back to set his forehead on his and stare deeply into his eyes before reciting again “Happy Mother’s Day, Tony, or should I say ‘Happy Mother’s Day Mommy’?” He full on laughs before rubbing his hands on Tony’s little chub again. “You call me that and you’ll sleep outside like a guard dog.” Tony says with a somewhat straight face but Steve just rebuttals with “At least I’d still be protecting you and our 2 loves.” Steve then kneels down and kisses the little bump, surprising Tony. “So to clarify...I’m having a sibling???” Tony rolls his eyes before shaking his head “Yes Pete, you’re gonna be a big brother.” Peter then jumps up before stumbling up the stairs to his room to video chat with his buddies from school while Steve is too busy nuzzling Tony’s belly while Tony just looks in awe. They stay like that until Bucky yells _“WHO’S THE FUCKWAD WHO KEEPS SENDING TONY FLOWERS?”_ Steve gets up as he hears Bucky arrive to the kitchen and just glared at the pair until Vision phases through and says “It appears Sir Rogers has been sending these flowers to Sir because of Tony’s newfound pregnancy.” Before phasing through the wall to somewhere else again. Bucky snickers before saying “At least _all_ the plumbing still works.” 

Bucky has never in his life been knocked out from Steve throwing a frying pan, but it’s a first time for everything you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT EXPECT IT TO TAKE THIS LONG HOLY HELL I AM SO SORRY FOR IT BEING THIS LONG AND I WILL TRY TO PUSH THE NEXT CHAPPIE LIKE TODAY BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS AND HAOOY MOTHER’S DAY YOU GUYS


End file.
